


Je pourrais te tuer!

by Myu



Category: Corto Maltese (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Awkward men being awkward, Fake Character Death, Gay, Humor, M/M, also, i wrote a fix it of my one fic, yes - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: Une phrase dite trop souvent, au point où elle en perd son sens.Et maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette phrase?De son côté... corto a peut être fait une connerie
Relationships: Corto Maltese/Rasputin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

« Je pourrais te tuer » une phrase qu’il a répété tant de fois. Qu’il a dit en le pensant, qu’il a dit en rigolant, qu’il a dit dans les meilleurs et les pires moments. 

Maintenant ces mots sonnent vides. Il manque quelque chose. Peut-être est-ce dans le temps employé ?

« J’aurai dû te tuer Corto Maltese. » La voix rauque résonne dans la brume. Non. Encore une fois, cette phrase sonne vide. Et en même temps, il y a quelque chose de vrai dans ces mots. Quelque chose qui vibre dans sa poitrine, qui lui fait cligner des yeux, et regarder ses mains. « J’aurai dû te tuer Corto Maltese… »

Oui... il aurait dû, avant que Corto Maltese ne devienne la seule constance de sa vie, la seule personne avec qui le comprenne, qui l’entende et qui lui réponde avec autre chose qu’une arme en plein visage. Corto Maltese qu’il a rencontré par un concours de circonstances, qu’il a haït dès le début, dont il a voulu la mort tant de fois… jusqu’à ce qu’au final il se soit attaché au marin. Ce marin toujours dans ses rêves, dans ses pensées, jamais réellement présent. Ce marin qu’il a toujours croisé dans des endroits improbables, comme si leurs destins étaient entrelacés, voués à ne jamais réellement se perdre de vue depuis leurs premiers échanges.

Et maintenant, ils sont là. Face à face encore une fois… Dans un endroit improbable… pour une dernière fois.

C’est un matin brumeux, froid, humide et gris. Un matin qui semble parfais pour l’homme qui se tient debout, rigide la tête penchée en avant. Un matin qui semble refléter son état d’esprit. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Et les croissements des quelques corbeaux ne lui donnent pas plus de réponses. Lasse, l’homme passe une main sur son visage, la descend sur sa barbe, commence à la frotter avant de tirer dessus comme s’il voulait se l’arracher. Il se tient droit, pour une fois, les épaules rigides dans son imperméable beige neuf.

« J’aurais dû te tuer quand j’en avais l’occasion… » L’homme finit par affaisser les épaules, et redresse la tête, regardant le ciel brumeux comme pour y trouver une réponse. « Tu ne serais pas mort aussi connement… »

Il baisse la tête à nouveau, donne un coup de pied sur le sol, projetant de la terre et de l’herbe. « Pour une femme, toujours les femmes avec toi, Corto. Une poufiasse qui aurait craché sur ton corps si elle en avait eu l’occasion… Bordel Corto... je fais quoi, moi, Maintenant ? »

Les corbeaux sont les seuls témoins de ce monologue, et du changement qui se fait chez l’homme debout dans la brume. Le brun a l’air fatigué, la peau pâle, les traits tirés. Raspoutine a l’air de vieillir de seconde en seconde. Il reste là, seul, immobile pendant ce qui semble des heures. Et ses épaules s’affaissent de plus en plus, de pirate intrépide, il semble devenir un homme perdu, sans but. 

La brume finie par se lever, le ciel est toujours gris, sombre et froid. Et Raspoutine fini par s’asseoir sur le sol devant une pierre gravée, il sort un pistolet et un couteau à cran d’arrêt, les regardes un instant, avant de fixer la pierre une nouvelle fois.

« … Je fais quoi moi maintenant Corto ?... On n’a pas fini de partir à l’aventure, on n’a pas fini de faire chier des officiers et des gouvernements en étant pirate. Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais… Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Bordel, pour une putain de femme, tu t’es fait trouer comme un vulgaire salaud ! Tu finis par crever comme un rat après toutes les choses qu’on a fait, l’île au Moine, Saint Marcande et la Sibérie… Tu croises la mort à chaque fois plusieurs fois, et tu t’en sors indemne. Mais là non. Une minette te fais les beaux yeux dans un coin, et tu te fais descendre par son copain pour une vulgaire pièce de monnaie. » Il finit sa tirade par une gloussement incontrôlable, qui secoue ses épaules, prend son corps dans des convulsions qui se transforme en un éclat de rire. Le rire d’un fou, un rire qui est tout sauf joyeux, un rire qui est entrecoupé de hoquet et de larmes. Le rire d’un homme qui a perdu un point de repère, une constance, sa boussole… d’un homme qui se retrouve à nouveau seul dans un monde beaucoup trop grand, un monde qui ne l’a jamais accepté, et ne l’acceptera jamais. 

Les armes tombent au sol. Le ciel s’assombrit un peu plus, et les premières goutte d’une averse commencent à tomber sur le sol.

Dans un cimetière perdu en Angleterre, la tombe gravée de Corto Maltese reçoit silencieusement les paroles d’un homme qui a perdu ce qui se rapproche le plus de son meilleur ami. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Someone made me a fanart, and i couldn't help myself. And so. I wrote a fix it.

Ses pas crissent sur l’herbe humide, son manteau s’accroche parfois aux hautes herbes non taillées. Il marche d’un pas décidé, passant entre les stèles sans leur accorder un regard. Le brouillard qui l’entoure rend le monde silencieux. 

Il sait qu’il sera là, il n’y a pas d’autres lieu pour le retrouver depuis quelques jours la nouvelle a dû lui parvenir, et il ne serait pas étonnant que le russe ait fait le chemin jusqu’ici… la question c’est quand. Pour une fois, il n’est pas certain d’une chose. Mais aujourd’hui il fait sombre, froid, humide, le temps est suffisamment dramatique, alors il s’est décidé à venir voir. 

Il a pris du temps pour lui, depuis que l’évènement s’est fait. Il a passé un certain nombre d’heure à se saouler avec les alcools du coin, et une autre partie de ses journées à juste… dormir et se laisser porter par le temps. Non pas que cela change quelque chose à d’habitude, mais pour une fois, il n’a pas eu l’impression qu’il y ait des attentes à sa vie.

C’est vrai que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il fait ça, mais d’habitude il n’est pas seul… ça change un peu. Maintenant il sait ce que c’est. 

Il s’arrête à quelques mètres de son objectif. Le brouillard continue d’étouffer une grande partie des sons, mais il aperçoit quelque chose qui le fait sourire. La forme qui est accroupit devant la stèle, les bras ballants, la tête baissé. 

Il a presque peur de ne pas le reconnaître, mais la chevelure hirsute et la barbe est reconnaissable entre toutes. C’est bien Ras, le russe, son russe. 

Il fait un pas pour s’approcher, mais le bout d’un monologue qui lui parvient l’arrête, son sourire s’efface de son visage. 

« … … Je fais quoi moi maintenant Corto ?... On n’a pas fini de partir à l’aventure, on n’a pas fini de faire chier des officiers et des gouvernements en étant pirate… »

Le maltais s’arrête, il n’est pas sûr d’être le bienvenu, et il a l’impression d’avoir entendu quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Un peu comme une brèche dans l’intimité de Raspoutine. 

Lorsque les épaules affaissées du brun commencent à s’agiter en un rire et des pleurs, il est certain. Corto a merdé. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire. 

Il ne peut que se rapprocher de l’autre homme, et d’attendre sur le côté d’être remarqué. Ou bien peut être qu’il pourrait s’approcher et… attirer l’attention de Raspoutine ? Le consoler ? 

Non en vrai, Corto ne peut qu’observer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Corto voit un aspect qu’il ne connaissait pas chez Ras, et il est presque reconnaissant d’avoir merdé sur cet aspect. Il fait un pas de plus vers le Russe, mais une branche s’écrase bruyamment sous son poids, faisant arrêter net tout rire. 

Le silence règne à nouveau dans le cimetière. Et Ras tourne la tête en direction du bruit. Son visage blême devient vide de toutes émotions. Corto hésite l’espace d’un instant, avant de faire un choix. 

« Oh ne t’arrêtes pas pour moi, vraiment, ça commençait tout juste à être intéressant. »

Le russe passe de blanc à rouge, ses yeux se plissent, et il se redresse brutalement, pour s’approcher du marin en trois grandes enjambées. Corto se dit qu’il aurait peut-être du laisser une distance de sécurité, et s’attend à tout, mais le coup de poing qu’il se prend dans la joue est trop rapide. Il recule sous le choc, sa main se porte à son visage pour évaluer les dommages. 

« TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! J’apprends ta mort, je me dis que t’es trop con pour ce genre de bêtises mais tout me dit que tu as vraiment clamser connement ! Et EN FAIT TU T’ES FAIT PASSE POUR MORT ? SANS ME LE DIRE ? » Le brun a attrapé le col du manteau du maltais, et le secoue comme un damné, ne le laissant pas réellement reprendre ses esprits. « Combien de fois je t’ai aidé à te faire passer pour mort ! ET là ! Tu me trahis ?? »

Corto finis par en avoir marre de se faire secouer, et attrape les mains de Raspoutine, les détache de son col pour ajuster sa tenue. « Calme toi Ras, ça va, j’avais besoin de me sortir d’un mauvais pas, c’était la chose logique », s’explique-t-il calmement, un sourire un peu suffisant au coin des lèvres. Il recule de quelques pas pour continuer, « Et puis regarde, tu es au courant maintenant ! »

« Je pourrais te tuer Corto ! » Cette fois-ci, Raspoutine hurle cette phrase, avec rage pour masquer l’embarras qu’il ressent à l’idée que Corto l’ai vu dans cette position vulnérable. 

Corto le regarde, son sourire en coin s’agrandit. « Aller, viens, je te paye à boire »

Raspoutine s’étouffe dans sa rage, le changement de sujet si brutal. Et il continue d’essayer de hurler, sans percuter le visage qui s’approche rapidement du sien, et les lèvres rêches qui viennent lui voler un baiser. Le temps qu’il réalise ce qu’il s’est passé, Corto a déjà fait demi-tour et pris le chemin vers la sortie du cimetière. « Je connais un bar où la bière n’est pas mauvaise, et le whisky plutôt bon. » La phrase est lâchée dans les vestiges du brouillard qui entoure les deux hommes. Et le russe est laissé, encore choqué, prêt d’une tombe vide.


End file.
